Tough Love
by AlienMicrobe776
Summary: After Natsumi snaps at Keroro yet again for something he didn't do, Keroro decides to investigate on what he has done to deserve this hatred from her. Except it is not what he was expecting at all. Rated K for slight language
1. Breaking Point

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sgt. Frog or any of the characters used in this story**

**So this is just a short little story revolving around Keroro and Natsumi. Might be romantic, might not be. I'm not certain where I want to go with this yet.**

**Chapter length: Medium**

**So hope you enjoy! See ya at the bottom of the page!**

* * *

_It was a calm morning for inner-Tokyo. The birds were happily chirping and the sun was starting to peak it's face over the horizon. It was the perfect morning for sleeping in and-_

**"STUPID FROG! WHERE DID YOU PUT MY TOOTHPASTE?!"**

The voice was that of Natsumi Hinata. She had woken up early to pack for the vacation to North America that her family was going on in a few hours. It was their big family vacation for the year, and she did not want it ruined.

"I-I DO NOT KNOW, LADY NATSUMI!" a scared Sgt. Keroro yelped as he scrambled into the bathroom where Natsumi was having her outrage. "Why must you assume that I know where-" He was cut off by her violently grabbing his throat and lifting him into the air.

"Stupid Frog.. If you do not tell me… where my damned toothpaste is…. I swear to God…" Natsumi threatened, raising a fist.

Keroro could only raise his arms to his head in defense.

"GERO! I-I PROMISE I DO NOT KNOW WHERE IT IS! LADY NATSUMI I PROMISE! PLEASE HAVE MERCY!" he wailed and plead, begging not to once again get hit by her. Natsumi was about to let her fist fly into the small Keronian when Fuyuki walked into the room.

"S..Sarge what are you yelling abou- NATSUMI NO!" Fuyuki quickly snatched Keroro from her and held him in his hands. "What is going on?!"

"Master Fuyuki! Thank you for rescuing me from Lady Natumi! She was going to attack me!" Keroro squeaked in his friend's arms.

"Frogtard here has my toothpaste and won't tell me where it is!" Natsumi accused, still glaring at Keroro with her intimidating death-stare.

"No, I don't think he does, unless this is someone else's." Fuyuki corrected, pulling out a tube of toothpaste. "I used it last night and forgot to put it back in here. Sorry!"

Natsumi's glare suddenly died, and she looked from the bottle of toothpaste, and to Keroro, who was still trembling in Fuyuki's arms.

"Oh… Um, sorry, Stupid Frog. I overreacted.. I guess." Natsumi apologized, sounding more annoyed than ashamed.

Keroro hopped down out of Fuyuki's arms and dashed out of the room, still teary-eyed and traumatized.

"I don't think he accepted your apology, sis." Fuyuki said, jokingly.

Natsumi shrugged in response.

"Oh well. He'll get over it. Now, gimme my toothpaste."

* * *

Keroro had run all the way down to his room in the basement, and sat down in his chair. He stared idly at one of his unfinished Gundam models.

"Why… Why does she still hate me? What have I done to deserve this from her? It's been years since we've arrived on Pekopon, and she only seems to hate me more every day, no matter how hard I try to appease her.. Gero…" Keroro said to the model.

"Maybe she is just hard on you? Or like, tough love?" a voice said, coming from behind Keroro. He jumped up and turned around.

"L-Lady Mois?! H-How long have you been there?" Keroro asked, a small crack in his voice.

"I followed you in here after I saw you take off though the family room. Or like, concerned?" She stated, smiling.

_More like stalking, but whatever you say.._ Keroro thought.

"I.. I dunno, Lady Mois, it just seems like no matter what I do I just can't make her appreciate the work I put in. I mean, she likes you and the rest of the platoon, excluding Kululu, What are you all doing that I'm not? What makes me so.. Unspecial to her?" Keroro was in tears at this point.

Mois, not knowing what to say, broke down as well, and ran off towards her room, wailing. This left Keroro feeling WORSE, and he sat down on his bunk, and cried.

_What am I doing WRONG? I need to figure this out.. _He thought.

He then began planning.

* * *

**Did you enjoy? If so, why not leave a review? They are all greatly appreciated!**

**So, yeah. There ya go. The love-hate relationship between Natsumi and Keroro is about to reach new levels. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. The KSTFG

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sgt. Frog, or any of the characters used in this story.**

**ALRIGHT! Here it is. The "middle chapter" of Tough Love. I intend to finish this story up in 2 more chapters, but may make a chapter 5 as to not break the 5-chapter-limit,but we will see where it goes. This chapter is not as well put together as the last, because I completely changed the idea up before I started writing this one, but hopefully it still makes sense. **

** As always, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

A few hours had passed since Keroro's meltdown, and the sun was hanging just over the far away mountain tops, bathing inner-Tokyo in mid-morning light.

Keroro had finished his tantrum in his room, and once he had cleaned himself up, he made his way to Kululu's lab, where the Mad Scientist, Mois, and him were working out a way to discover why Natsumi showed such disregard towards Keroro.

"I give you the 'Know Someone's True Feelings Gun'!" Kululu exclaimed. He held out a small, yellow pistol, with Kululu's signature swirl-pattern on the side. "Just one shot from this and the user can see the feelings of the one shot, as well as the cause of said-feelings. It truly is invasive in nature, kukuku~"

Keroro snatched it up from Kululu and began thanking him profusely.

"Thank you Sergeant Major Kululu! Thank you thank you thank you!"

"Yeah yeah, I'm a genius, I know. What do you plan to use it for anyway? Not that I care, I just want to know whose brain you will be violating, kuku." the scientist asked, unnervingly.

"That isn't important right now, Kululu. I just need to know if it works." Keroro replied, looking at the gun.

A small crack formed in Kululu's glasses.

"Ku? Does… it.. Work? OF COURSE IT WORKS YOU BLOODY IDIOT! I calibrated it all myself, ran dozens of tests, and ruined Giroro's day! I ASSURE you that the KSTFG is 110% functioning properly! Hell, if you don't trust the only scientist in the room, maybe you can test it on the next best thing!" He raged, pointing at Angol Mois, who was watching the squabble, curiously.

Upon the mentioning of her name, Mois perked up, grinning and bouncing around happily.

"Yeah! Use it on me, Uncle! I want to be violated by you!"

"GERO?! U-Uhh.. That.. won't be necessary, Lady Mois." Keroro said, blushing. His normally green skin was now taking a new shade of maroon-red. "B-but, umm… Thank you?"

Man, she truly is too innocent for this world.. He thought to himself.

While this was happening, Kululu's mood had suddenly changed, and he was now laughing his lungs to death. This sort of thing amused him, and it was one of the many reasons that people tried to avoid him at all costs.

"Well.. umm… thanks for the KSG... thing. I promise that I will bring it back as soon as I am done with it!" Keroro exclaimed, waving at Kululu as he walked out the door.

"Yeah yeah, if you don't kill yourself with it first, kuku." The Mad Scientist shouted back, before going back to his work.

Now that Keroro was gone and Kululu wasn't paying her any attention, Mois was left to think to herself.

When Keroro had made his way to the family room, he began searching through the house for Natsumi.

"Lady Natsumi! Lady Natsumi are you in here?!" Keroro would yell, only to get no response.

Tsk. Figures that she's ignoring me. She still doesn't give a damn about what I want.

As he was thinking, however, he heard the sound of Natsumi coming down the stairs.

"Huh? What do you want, Stupid Frog?" she asked.

Keroro, hiding the KSTFG behind his back, chuckled to himself.  
"Oh, I only wish to ask some questions, Gero Geronchi…"

* * *

**PLEASE review! I write these stories for YOUR entertainment, so YOUR feedback is GREATLY appreciated!**

**Oh boy. Keroro may be taking this a little too far, don't ya think? How will this play out because honestly I am excited to write the next few chapters. The next one is going to be a little more on the humor-side of things, so prepare for that. I hope you enjoyed and cannot wait to see you back here for the next one!**


	3. The Great Chase

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sgt. Frog or any of the characters used in this story. **

**Alrighty, chapter 3! This chapter is a bit more humor-based, as I am trying to reflect it like it's an actual episode. I hope it works, Tell me if I can make anything better. As always, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Mid-day. A few hours before the Hinata Family was scheduled to leave for their vacation. _

"Questions? Do any of these questions involve you wanting to pack the rest of my bags?" Natsumi asked, a smirk appearing on her face. This made Keroro more than a little unhappy.

"You think you can boss me around, after all I've done for you, Lady Natsumi?" Keroro asked, menacingly, looking at Natsumi with… questionable… intent.

"What do you mea- WHAT IS THAT?" She yelled, pointing as Keroro lifted the KSTFG.

"This, my little pekoponian friend, is the KSTFG. It will- HEY! WHY ARE YOU RUNNING?" Keroro returned, watching as Natsumi began to scramble away. "I'm not even good enough to tell you my plan, huh? Fine! We'll get straight to the point!" He yelled, lifting the KSTFG and firing.

Natsumi was seemingly unfazed, and took off out the door.

"Eh?" Keroro was confused, than realized something. The shot hadn't hit it's target, but it had hit SOMETHING. Keroro looked to see who exactly was dumb enough to stand in front of a gun. On the floor was a shocked Fuyuki, who had been paralyzed from the blast. He had apparently jumped in front of the shot, probably out of pure instinct. Keroro panicked for the slightest of seconds, before remembering that the KSTFG is indeed not lethal, and used this opportunity to see if the weapon had worked.

_Alright, Master Fuyuki. Let's see if this thing does what Kululu says it does.. How do you feel about me?_

He closed his eyes, and thought he began to hear a voice. He honed in on that voice and listened.

_How do I feel about Sarge? Well, he's my best friend! I would give my life for him and I know he would do the same for me, and I hate to see him down or sad… _

Keroro opened his eyes, and sniffled a bit.

"Y.. Yeah. It does it's job.. M-Moving on. Now, where's Lady Natsumi..?" Keroro asked himself, as he began to walk, leaving a dazed Fuyuki leaning against the wall.

* * *

Keroro walked out in the backyard, and began looking around.

"I could've swore she came out this way…"

**"HEY! KERORO!"** an angry voice called from the yard. It was Giroro,and he was holding a tranquilizer rifle. "Stand down, immediately, or I will have to- HRK!"

Keroro decided not to waste time with the Corporal, and just shot him. While the KSTFG wasn't made specifically as a tranquilizer, it worked damn well as one. Besides, Keroro was getting curious.

"And what do you think of me, dear Corporal Giroro?"

_Keroro? He's an incompetant fool who doesn't deserve to be a leader. Quite frankly, I'm shocked he is still breathing. Sure, he is my friend, but I swear he is more of a liability than a Commander. _

"Is that so? Well then." Keroro said, shooting him again just for the tranquilizer effect. Then he moved on. "Ya know, this is fun! Chasing Lady Natsumi around like this. I could get used to it!" he blurted out. He quickly questioned his words and shrugged, moving on.

* * *

He jumped the fence to the yard and began running down the street. He could barely make out Natsumi's figure as she sprinted away from him. He lifted the KSTFG and tried to aim.

"Dammit, out of range! I need to get closer!"

As he ran after her, he saw Koyuki had begun running beside her.

"Damn, now she's gonna be in on this, isn't she? Oh well, guess I'll have to know how she feels, too." he said, shrugging.

Surely enough, after a moment, Koyuki began slowing back, and she had something in her hand, a small sword?

_Gero?! C-Crap, she doesn't think I'm trying to- Shoot! I had better not miss!_ He panicked, raising the gun and firing. The first few missed, but the third shot landed.

_Keroro? I am not sure.. I mean, he is Dororo's friend, and any friend of his is a friend of mine, and he lives with Natsumi so that automatically makes him an ally, and a rival…_

Keroro was confused at the last part, but shook it off as he ran past Koyuki's paralyzed body. He continued running, now entering Inner Tokyo. He activated his Anti-Barrier and sprinted through the busy streets, eventually losing sight of Natsumi.

_Shoot! I need to find her, but how..._Keroro contemplated, but eventually saw someone who could help.

"Kogoro! Kogoro, over here!" He shouted, flailing his tiny arms at the Space Deputy. He had his Anti-Barrier set to where anyone who had directly impacted his life could see him, so Kogoro quickly noticed and waved back.

"Haaaahahahaha!" Kogoro laughed, running over to Keroro, knocking past people in the process. Lavi scurried behind him.

"I-I'm sorry! He doesn't mean to trip you! I'm sorry!" Lavi squeaked, constantly bowing to everyone that Kogoro had tripped.

After Keroro had explained to Kogoro that he needed to find Natsumi, Kogoro pointed him towards an alleyway where he saw her run to. Keroro quickly thanked him, and began to run off, but stopped.

"Hey, Kogoro, I want to try something." he said, lifting the KSTFG and shooting Kogoro.

_Tell me something good, old buddy.. _Keroro thought, closing his eyes.

_Haaaahahahha… hahahAHAHAHA! HAHA!_

_Geez even his thoughts are weird… _Keroro thought, squinting. He then took off in the alley where Natsumi was supposedly hiding, determined to know why she hated him. It was just a matter of seconds, now.

* * *

**Please review! I write these stories for YOUR entertainment, so YOUR feedback is GREATLY appreciated!**

**Enjoy? If so, share it with your friends!**

**Hm. Well, after proof-reading it, I've realized that I probably should add a little more context to the KSTFG. I may do that in the next chapter, I may not, it all depends on where it goes. Also, how'd I do with the humor-portion? I thought the idea of adding a few interactions with other characters made the story feel a bit more real, and in turn a bit more light and funny. **

**Anyway, expect the next chapter next weekend. See ya then!**


	4. Song and Dance Routine

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sgt. Frog or any of the characters used in this story.**

**First off, I am sorry about my absence, I know this was supposed to be up last weekend but something was brought to y attention that I had to deal with, and I never got the chance to sit down and write this. For that, I apologize. **

**ALRIGHT! The next chapter in Tough Love is finally here, this time, from Natsumi's perspective. She is viewing the situation MUCH differently than Keroro is, however..**

* * *

_The sun began to move from it's spot at the center of the sky, and begin to fall to the west, signifying that it was almost one o'clock, almost time for the Hinatas to leave for their family vacation. While they SHOULD have been packing, it had been delayed by Keroro's scheme._

Natsumi sat in the alleyway, cowering. As far as she knew, Keroro had shot her brother and all of her friends dead, and she was all that was left. She began to cry into her hands a bit, wondering what brought him to do this.

_Stupid Frog… Why… Why have you resorted to this…? _She thought, then remembered. All the times that she had wronged Keroro for pointless things. All the times she grounded him over one of his additions to dinner, or scolded him for not making the bathroom clean enough, or beat him for failing another stupid invasion plan.

"Could this… Could this all be my fault? Could I have led him to do this?" she asked aloud, to no one in particular. "Could I have led him to commit homicide? Did he just… just shoot all of my friends and family to get back at me…?"

Just then, she heard footsteps coming from the alleyways in front of her, and she held her hands to her knees, terrified.

"Lady Natsumi… Where are you…? I want to… ask something of you…" Keroro's voice echoed through the alley, growing closer. She just buried her hands in her knees and started to wail, knowing what was coming next but refusing to accept it.

_This is it… This is how I go out… At the hands of Stupid Frog and his stupid gun! And it's all my fault! I'm sorry, everyone! I'm sorry that I did this to you all! _

Keroro rounded the corner with the KSTFG raised at Natsumi.  
"HAHA! I've got you now, Lady Na-" he stopped, noticing her crying. "Lady Natsumi?" he asked, lowering the weapon a bit. "Lady Natsumi what is-"

Natsumi saw the opening and dashed out, punching Keroro in the face, causing him to drop the gun,and stumble backwards.

"GERO?!" he shouted in surprise, holding his wounded cheek.

Natsumi dashed for the gun and lifted it, aiming it at Keroro as she backed away from him.

"Stay down, Stupid Frog." she said, her voice shaky.

Keroro looked at the KSTFG, then to Natsumi.

"Lady N-Natsumi! I-I can explain!"

"CAN IT YOU PIECE OF GARBAGE!" she yelled, closing her eyes and pulling the trigger.

The first thing that Keroro felt was a surge of pain, then everything was numb. He couldn't move, as expected, and no matter how hard he tried, his body would not obey him. The second thing that was different was that he involuntarily thought of Natsumi, and his feelings towards her. Then, he felt his brain betray him as his thoughts escaped from his head.

_Lady Natsumi… I can't...I can't just please her! No matter how hard I try she hates me… No matter what I do for her or how much I try to show that I care, she hates me… Even some of my invasion plans were FOR HER, and yet, she hates me… No matter WHAT, she HATES ME… SHE WILL ALWAYS HATE ME AND THERE IS NOTHING I CAN DO ABOUT IT! Despite this, I cannot bring myself to hate her… Lady Natsumi, she's different... Different from other Pekoponians… Even now… as she attempts to kill me... I cannot bring myself to hate her like she hates me... _

"Wh...What…?" Natsumi asked, shocked. "What am I… What am I hearing?" she looked around, but no one else was there besides Keroro and her.

_Wait. Am I hearing… _she moved her eyes down to Keroro.

She looked at the twitching Keronian on the ground, to the KSTFG, and looked at the small swirl on the gun. "This… This isn't a normal gun… is it?"

Keroro struggled to speak.

"N.. No… Lady Natsumi… Why would… I turn a real gun… to you? I don't… hate you…"

Then Natsumi understood.

"This.. This reads thoughts, doesn't it? It doesn't hurt people at all!"

"Correct… Lady Natsumi… I never wanted… to hurt you… I only wanted… to find out… why you hate me so much…" Keroro said, trying to get to his feet, but failing.

"Stupid Frog… I don't hate you…" Natsumi said, softly, looking down at the paralyzed frog. "I've never hated you... "

"G..Gero…? Then why do… why are you…"

"Why am I so hard on you? That's an easy one! It's cause I love ya!" Natsumi said, chuckling.

"Wha… Like…. Tough Love…?" Keroro asked.

"Exactly! That's why I'm hard on you! I want you to be strong, and this is how I do it!"

"I… I can't… believe it…" Keroro drooped his head lower into the ground. "I'm… I'm so sorry, Lady Natsumi…"

"Don't.. Don't worry about it, Stupid Frog. I don't hate you for it. I just.. I don't know why you didn't tell me." Natsumi said, sounding a bit disappointed and mother-like. "I thought you were fine with how I was acting. I had no idea that you were just… taking it in silence."

"I… I thought…" Keroro started to say, but Natsumi cut him off.

"You can explain it to me when you're better, alright? I'm going to get you home first." Natsumi said, picking him up.

"A...Alright.." Keroro said, twitching.

* * *

"Aaand… there we go." Kululu said, hooking up Keroro to a machine. Strapped up next to him was Fuyuki, Giroro, and Koyuki, all knocked out by the drug that the machine was pumping into them. "I thought that something like this would happen so I made a machine that reverses the effects quickly.

"Thank's, Kululu." Natsumi said. The words didn't sound right together, but she spoke them anyway.

"Ku. Just don't say I never did anything for ya." Kululu responded, a small crack appearing in his glasses.

A few hours later, they were all awake. Most of them had made complete recoveries by now but Keroro was still moving a bit slow, due to him being shot most recently. He leaned up against a wall and sighed to himself.

"Gero… The KSTFG really does pack a punch, doesn't it?" he asked, to no one in particular.

"I dunno, I haven't been shot by it." Natsumi said, smirking and walking up next to him.

"Ahh, Lady Natsumi, heh… sorry about earlier, gero.." Keroro apologized, a small bit of sweat running down his brow. It was the response his body was used to giving when apologizing to Natsumi.

"Don't sweat it, Stupid Frog." Natsumi responded, slugging his shoulder.

"Gero? So, you're not mad?" Keroro asked, shocked.

"Ya know, I gave it some thought, and no, I am not mad. It is my fault that you were led to do this after all, so if anything you have the right to be angry with me."

"Oh… Well, that's a relief.." Keroro said, awkwardly smiling.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Natsumi said, smiling back.

They both stood there, staring at each other in silence for a few moments, before Natsumi finally came to her senses.  
"I-I uhh I'm gonna go check on Koyuki and Giroro!" she yelled, blushing and scrambling off.

_Huh… I wonder what that was about… _he thought, before looking to the KSTFG sitting on the small table to his left. He thought long and hard about what he was gonna do next, then sighed.

"Maybe another day." he said, as he began to limp off towards his room.

* * *

**Please review! I write these stories for YOUR entertainment, so YOUR feedback is GREATLY appreciated!**

**Enjoy? If so share with your friends!**

**Hmm.. That ended about as normally as any Sgt. Frog episode normally would, right? I think so, at least. How'd you guys like it? I know that there wasn't any romance and that might be a little bit click-baity on my part, so sorry. To make up for that I will definitely be writing more KeroNatsu because, if I am being honest, I absolutely adore this ship. So, if you are looking for KeroNatsu, look forward to more stories from me! At the time of posting this, I have already begun the sequel to this story: "Otherworldly Vacation," which will deepen Natsumi and Keroro's relationship even further.**

**Thank you for reading all the way through my fic, and as always, I hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
